shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Wilders
"So Narcisstic that he makes people's faces wrinkle..." —''The Pink Sheep'' The Navigator of the Trident Pirates, Aaron was the fourth member to join the crew, and the last one to join before the crew met their first major antagonists. He noted for his looks and his completely narcisstic personality, something that actually pushes several patient people to their limits in a matter of seconds. Despite that though, Aaron is actually rather strong, using guns as his primary fighting style, combining his recent addition of the devil fruit: the Te Te no Mi. Appearance Perhaps reflecting his personality, Aaron is notably amongst the most "good-looking" members in the crew, wooing several people whenever the crew stops at a town. His most notable feature would perhaps be his hair, an apparently natural green colour that reaches all the way to the mid-back, often tied in an excessively large tail format. His bangs frame his face and the centre ones usually cover his face. Aaron's usual attire consists of a long sleeved black shirt, worn underneath a white button up that is more than often left open. Quite often Aaron will wear a cap that is loosely fitted upon his head, and an odd necklace resembling a black orb with a blue ring. He has three, almost triangular bangles on his left wrist which sometimes goes along with the cube worn on his left hip. His usual pants are often brown or cream coloured trousers. Personality His ability to use guns in both close and long range, as well as being able to easily adapt to practically any situation makes Aaron the ideal partner to fight alongside. However, contrary to this, the number of people that have fought alongside of him are so few that, Aaron commented that he could memorize them half asleep. The reason being solely due to his extremely narcisstic personality, something that made even Silas struggle to decide whether he should join the crew or not. In addition, he displays perhaps one of the largest streaks of having a superiority complex amongst any pirate in history, dismissing any remarks concerning how his techniques could be improved and constantly interrupting people in the midst of their conversations. However, despite all this, Aaron is surprisingly observant and highly intelligent, often being able analyze an opponent's attack after seeing it for the first time. At the same time, he can produce several tactics and counters against the move, often earning him the quickest wins amongst the crew. History Unlike his other crewmates who all came from particularly troubled pasts (Exluding Silas and Mordachaeus), Aaron led a life that one could view as rather decently average. Coming from an unamed island, Aaron led a normal life, running and playing with his friends, coming back home to spend the evening with his parents. On a particular day, a pirate crew would dock at the island and, despite being feared in the area, would be completely pacifistic, not even robbing a home. It was within this crew that Aaron's life would drasticly change. The sniper of the crew would go around teaching random snippets of his skill to all the kids, teaching Aaron how to quickly draw a gun and then place it back into his holster. After a few months Aaron would be a proficient sniper, only being 12 years old. The crew however, would leave again, this time sailing towards the New World. In a few weeks, a newspaper would come to the town, reporting that the crew had been quickly destroyed by severe weather, despite the fact that they had survived sea kings. With that, Aaron would research several books, finding out that there were certain ways to sail to some islands in the New World, each one being vastly different. Considering this, he would think up a theory that a true route should exist, a path that one could take to easily cross the whole world without breaking a sweat. With that, he would regularly spend his time at the library, going outside to occasionaly train his sniping skills. Eventually, Silas' crew of three people would come to Aaron's island and recruit him, adopting him as their navigator and first Devil Fruit user. Synopsis Relationships Silas Cocytus- Upon meeting each other, Silas was practically overjoyed that he had 1. Found an exceptional Navigator 2. Found a talented Sniper and 3. Finally found somebody who did not hold a tragic past. However, his joy would quickly turn into horror after learning of Aaron's extremely narcisstic personality. Nonetheless, after some debating, the crew of three eventually decided to accept Aaron, a decision proving to be a perfect addition. During their time on sea, the two surprisingly get along, with Silas poking into Aaron's buisness, who gladly tells him several tales that have been inflated. Zahard- Generally at polar opposites, Aaron tends to quite often get into an argument with Zahard, so many times that it has now died down to the occasional comical argument about the stupidest things such as which way is north, how a rudder works and at one point how many apples it would take the reach the moon, often started by the smallest remarks. Apart from that though, their relationship could be described as, at most, decently positive, enough for them to set their differences aside and work together when they have to. Presea Agnis- Despite the fact that both Zahard and Silas hold no qualms with Aaron, Presea, even now, still vehemently argues with Aaron, often hitting him for his antics. Although he is not particularly perverted, his narcissisim more than makes up for it, annoying Presea by constantly getting told of how beautiful he is when compared to an actual female. His actions more than often lead to Aaron getting thrown overboard in a fit of anger in a rather comical sense. Their relationship continues to detiorate, to the point where they cannot work together and, even though she can't swim, she refused to go on Aaron's Giant Hand to stay afloat Powers and Abilities 'Gun Battle' 'Te Te no Mi' Quotes (Talking to a girl he bumped into)- "Now now, I know that my beauty is so amazing that you couldn't watch where you were going however, I do believe it is a crime to bump into a cultural heritage" (Aaron's Philosophy)- "If you're going to flirt with me, bring me an offering first" (During a fight)- "Dude...just calm down a'ight? You can't hate me just because I'm so beautiful" Trivia *Aaron's Appearance is based off of N from Pokemon Black and White. *The surname of Wilders originated from Zelos Wilders in Tales of Symphonia. *Likewise, his personality will be based off of Zelos, Excalibur from Soul Eater, Yumichika from Bleach and any other narcisstic characters I can find. Category:Trident Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Sniper Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Navigator Category:Characters